The Unexpected
by Esmeia
Summary: The Chipmunks and Chipettes are preparing to go on a world tour orchestrated by Dave. Theodore starts to feel like they do not need him, or that he is unnoticed out of the six. How will he handle it when it becomes too much for him to bear? Theonore.
1. Unfair

**The Unexpected**

**Chapter 1**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_Author's Note: I can tell you right now, this story is going to be a bit dark. Not gory or even violent, but a little deep. _

_I was thinking about which of the six chipmunks needed more attention. I was going to do one of Alvin, since I haven't really devoted a story to him yet, but I decided on Theodore. In the fandom, he seems to get the least amount of notice, so I felt he fit this role pretty well. _

_The other five will have major appearances too, of course. _

_Anyway, this will probably run on for at least six chapters, maybe more if I feel it can stretch._

_XOXOXOXOXO_

"Alvin! Simon! Theodore! Time to practice!"

"Coming, Dave!" Simon said, setting down his book and making his way towards the door.

"Just a minute, Dave!" Alvin shouted, still hard at work at beating another level of his new videogame. "I'm almost done!"

"_Now, _Alvin!" Dave warned from downstairs, a hint of irritation in his voice.

Alvin reluctantly set down the controller and made his way downstairs, grumbling under his breath.

Theodore chuckled and hopped off of his bed, following behind his brothers. In a few weeks' time, the trio would be taking a worldwide tour. The Chipettes would accompany them, of course. This would be their first tour with the girls, and Theodore was ecstatic! He was eager to see all the different landmarks, meet up with different cultures, and most of all, try all the different foods they offered.

He soon joined his brothers and father, who were gathered in the middle of the living room. Dave had cleared the table of items, letting his sons use it as a stage. Theodore hopped over to the other two, out of breath.

"You okay there, Theodore?" Dave asked, concerned.

Theodore nodded, smiling up at him. "Yes, Dave, I'm fine."

"Good," Dave said, walking back and forth in front of them. "I know we've been practicing for a few months now, and you all seem to have gotten the main songs memorized. But, these concerts are going to be different from last time. We're trying something new."

"That's right. We're going to all do a solo piece, or have a lead song while the others sing back up," Simon supplied.

"That's right, Simon," Dave smiled.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Know-it-all."

Simon ignored him, keeping his eyes on Dave. Theodore sighed in relief: now was not the time to be fighting.

"Now," Dave continued. "I let all of you choose a song you'd like to sing. I'm putting a lot of trust in you kids, and I expect you all to be ready to take the lead when the time comes. Are you all _sure_ you can handle it?"

"You know I can, Dave," Alvin said, grinning. "I'm the leader, after all."

"The _unofficial _leader," Simon cut in, smirking. "I don't remember having a vote."

"I'm the oldest, so of course I am," Alvin shot back.

"Alvin, Simon, quiet down," Dave said firmly. The two brothers pursed their lips and returned their attention to him again. "Alvin, remember what you said you'd sing?"

"Riot by Three Days Grace," Alvin said proudly. "I know that song inside and out."

Dave chuckled, shaking his head. "You _would_ choose that. Simon?"

"I2I by Tevin Campbell," Simon answered, adjusting his glasses. "I always wanted to sing that one."

"Okay, that sounds interesting," Dave said, rubbing his chin. "Theodore?"

"What Do You Want From Me, by Adam Lambert," Theodore chimed in, bouncing excitedly.

His brothers looked at each other, bewildered. Dave's eyes widened in surprise. Theodore, confused, looked between the three of them.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, I never thought that those kinds of songs would suit you," Dave said, folding his arms. "Are you sure you want to sing that one?"

Before Theodore could answer, Alvin placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, that's a pretty... um..." he rolled his eyes around, trying to find the right words. "That's a pretty _grown up _song for someone like you."

Theodore's normally cheerful eyes narrowed at Alvin's words. "What do you mean?"

Simon walked to his other side, patting his back. "I think what Alvin means is that we always figured you'd do something more upbeat, cheerful. You know, something that's cute and lively."

"But I _love_ this song!" Theodore protested. "Why can't I sing it?"

"Theodore, don't get upset," Dave sighed, leaning down to level with them. "How about you and Simon trade songs? His song would work a lot better for you, don't you think?"

"Well, I..." Theodore said.

"Yes, that's a great idea! I don't mind singing your song, and you can sing mine," Simon smiled. "Don't you think that works better, Theodore?"

"I guess," Theodore said reluctantly. "Okay, we can switch."

"There, that's better!" Alvin grinned, patting Theodore's head.

Dave then instructed them to practice their opening song, "We're the Chipmunks." Theodore moved alongside his brothers, moving in sync with them and singing all of the lyrics correctly. Even though he seemed to be totally engrossed in the song, his thoughts were elsewhere. Why had Dave allowed Alvin and Simon to pick their own songs? He hadn't questioned them nor showed any sign of objection. But when Theodore suggested one, all of them pressured him into changing it!

This bothered him a little, but he pushed the thought away for now. Maybe he would ask Dave about it in private later on.

After singing a couple of originals and renditions of other songs, Dave dismissed them and called for the Chipettes. The girls ran down the stairs and passed their counterparts, greeting them in their own way.

"Good luck, girls," Simon said, smiling at Jeanette.

"Thanks, Simon!" she giggled, blushing and grinning like a lovesick schoolgirl.

"I don't need luck," Brittany said, winking at Alvin. "Not when I've got _talent_."

"Not any more than I do!" Alvin shot back, grinning.

"Hi Theodore!" Eleanor greeted, bubbly as ever. "How are you?"

Theodore blushed a bright red and shoved his hands into his pockets. He looked everywhere but at Eleanor as he stuttered out a response.

"Er, hi! Um, I'm doing okay," he babbled, tail twitching nervously. "How are you? Oh! Look at the time, I better get going!"

Quicker than even he thought he could, he rushed upstairs. The rest of them watched him, stunned.

"Wow, what was _that _all about?" Alvin said, scratching his head.

"Who knew Theodore could move like that?" Brittany said, amazed.

Eleanor looked down at her feet, feelings hurt. Why did it seem, whenever she tried to talk to him, he always tried his best to put distance between them?

Jeanette patted her shoulder sympathetically. "Don't take it to heart, Ellie. He's just shy, I'm sure."

"That's right," Simon said. "Theodore can be really timid when he's around strangers. Give him some time."

XOXOXOXOXO

_Bonk._

_Bonk._

_BAM!_

_Stupid, stupid , stupid! Why do I always freeze up like that when she comes around?_

Theodore sighed deeply, rubbing the little red bump on his forehead. His self-inflicted injury left a small imprint on the wall near the door. He could still feel the blush burning in his cheeks. This had to be the fifth time he had made a complete idiot of himself in front of Eleanor! She must think of him as a complete wackjob.

He had half a mind to go back and apologize, but he already knew that it would only end in another awkward encounter.

"I just don't get it," he said, walking over to his bed. "I can talk to Brittany and Jeanette just fine! As well as the other girls at school. What makes Eleanor so different?"

Flopping down onto the green sheets, he stared up at the ceiling. It had been two months since the Chipettes had moved in. They had all gotten along really well, and they all looked forward to working together. But now, he was experiencing new feelings. Strange feelings. Feelings that confused the heck out of him, and also made him feel too uncomfortable to discuss with Dave or his brothers. They didn't feel _wrong_, but they didn't feel _right_ either.

_Is this what they call a 'crush'?_

He snorted, feeling foolish. There was no way he could have a crush on Eleanor! She was just a friend, right? After all, Simon didn't have a crush on Jeanette, right? And Alvin didn't have a crush on Brittany, right? Right...?

He groaned. It wasn't that he never thought of meeting a nice girl someday and falling for her, but he never thought that girl would come so soon and steal his heart in seemingly no time at all. He never believed in 'love at first sight', but here he was: pining over the blond chipmunk, unable to even form coherent words when she looked him in the eyes.

"How corny is that?" he mumbled. It was times like these where he wished he had more confidence, like Alvin. Or a calmer nature, like Simon.

The sound of the door creaking open snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned his head, watching Alvin and Simon walked in. He dismissed them silently, returning his eyes to the ceiling.

"Are you feeling okay?" Simon asked.

"Yes," Theodore said blankly.

"Are you sure?" Alvin pressed, raising a brow.

"Yes," Theodore repeated.

"You left pretty hastily back there," Simon continued, coming to sit beside him. Theodore didn't reply. "Oh yes – Eleanor was a bit confused by your reaction," he smiled when Theodore's ears stood at attention. "I bet she's wondering why you're always so tense around her. Maybe you two should hang out sometime, hm?"

"I'm not doing that!" Theodore said, sitting upright. "What would I even say to her?"

"You've got to woo her, dude," Alvin said, smoothing out his almond bangs. "Be a gentleman, show her a good time."

"You mean a _date_?" Theodore squeaked. He had never been on a date before! How could he hope to "woo" Eleanor when he could barely talk to her?

"No, no! No need to rush into things," Simon reassured him. "Start out as friends! Get to know her."

"Is that what you and Alvin do with Jeanette and Brittany?" Theodore asked innocently.

Simon's cheeks flushed a light red. He coughed heavily, giving him a nervous smile.

"Well, um, yeah," he said. "I guess you could say that."

Theodore tugged at the collar of his sweater, feeling uncomfortable. Now his brothers were trying to get him to get closer to her! Sure, it was easy for _them _to talk about charming and impressing a girl. They made it sound so simple...

"Guys, I really appreciate what you're trying to do," Theodore said, giving them both a grateful smile. "But I can do... _whatever_ it is I want to do, by myself. Besides, how do we even know Eleanor likes me? We barely know each other."

"That's why we're telling you to make your move, butterball!" Alvin said, sighing. "You might lose your chance."

"I don't need your help, okay?" Theodore snapped, glaring at the both of them.

Simon and Alvin were taken aback. They lifted up their hands in surrender, taking a step back from the green-clad chipmunk.

"Woah, calm down," said Alvin.

"We were only trying to help, Theodore," Simon said. "We didn't mean to pry."

Theodore calmed down, feeling guilty. He didn't understand why he was getting so angry. Surely his siblings only had the best in mind for him. He rubbed his head, giving them a sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to get so cranky. Maybe I'm just hungry."

"It's cool," Alvin shrugged. "Go on and get a snack or something."

"Okay," he replied, hopping off the bed and heading outside and into the hallway. He walked downstairs and into the kitchen, making sure he didn't interrupt Dave and the Chipettes. He searched through the cupboards, browsing the many different snacks and goodies. "Let's see... what am I in the mood for?"

Deciding on a bag of cheese balls, he opened it and poured a generous amount into a small bowl. He sad down on top of the table, munching on his snack as he listened to the girls sing their new hit song, "We Belong Together". It was sweet and soothing, with the girls putting all of their emotions into the song. It was almost as if they were actually singing it to a lover.

Ending the song all too soon for his liking, Dave praised the three girls before allowing them to take a break. Theodore heard his footsteps as he made his way into the kitchen, slightly surprised to see Theodore there.

"Oh, you scared me!" Dave said, laughing. "Couldn't wait for dinner, eh?"

"Sorry, Dave!" Theodore giggled, finishing off the last cheese ball. "Are we all done for the day?"

"Yup," Dave replied, pouring himself a tall glass of lemonade. "We'll all practice again tomorrow after you guys get home from school."

Theodore watched Dave take a few gulps of his drink, carefully choosing his words in his head. When Dave paused to take a breath, he quickly asked his question.

"Dave? Why wouldn't you let me pick the song I wanted to sing?" Theodore asked timidly. "You let Alvin and Simon pick theirs. Why'd you make me switch?"

Dave choked a bit, glancing at him. He remained silent for a few seconds before giving his response.

"I didn't mean for it to seem unfair," he said slowly. "I just think that song's a bit too grown up for you. It doesn't really suit you."

"Why doesn't it?" Theodore shot back, folding his arms. "I'm the same age as them! They're only older than me by a few minutes! It's not fair."

Dave sighed and set his glass on the counter. He carefully scooped up the chubby little chipmunk in his hands, bringing him up to eye level.

"Theodore, don't be upset," Dave said. "I know it's hard to understand, but we just want your first solo to go as smoothly as possible. That's all... do you understand now?"

"Yeah, Dave," Theodore lied, looking away. "I understand."

Dave set him back down on top of the dining room table, smiling. "I'm glad. You know I wouldn't treat you any differently from the others, right?"

Theodore forced a smile. "Yeah. You'd _never_ do something like that."

After finishing his drink, Dave went upstairs to take a quick shower. Alone again, Theodore frowned.

Did Dave think of him as a baby? He was in high school too! Did he think he was too young to pick his own songs, to stand on his own too feet for a simple concert?

_And I'm sure he let the Chipettes choose their own too, _he thought, hurt. _I'm his son! It's just not fair._

XOXOXOXOXO

_Author's Note: Aww, looks like Theo took things the wrong way. No worries, I'm sure he'll shrug it off!_

_I'm not quite sure how I want the next chapter to go, but I have a vague idea. I'll try to get to it quickly._

_Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up soon._


	2. The Interview

**The Unexpected**

**Chapter 2**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_Author's Note: Alright, chapter two! * does a little dance *_

_It's kinda hard for me to write about cute, little Theo being upset! XD_

_But I tend to be interested in stories focusing around him, or his girlfriend Eleanor, so I'll just have to suck it up._

_Anyways, enjoy!_

_XOXOXOXOXO_

Theodore fidgeted in his seat, biting his lip. Alvin nudged him, slightly irritated.

"Would you sit still?" he said, smoothing out his red jacket. "It's just an interview."

"But I've never had an interview before!" Theodore said. "_None_ of us have!"

Dave stopped the car at a red light, glancing back at the six chipmunks. As Theodore had said, the Chipmunks and Chipettes were scheduled to attend an interview. It had completely slipped his mind, only recalling it this morning. He had rushed to get them ready and drive them to the site of the interview. The producers of the popular TruTV had requested the interview personally, and Dave couldn't pass up the opportunity. Besides, he figured, his sons and daughters would have to get used to doing interviews sooner or later.

"Don't worry, guys," Dave said soothingly, returning his eyes to the road as the light turned green. "All you have to do is answer questions to the best of your ability. It's no big deal."

Theodore sighed, leaning back into his seat. Dave was right, there was nothing to worry about. Besides, it wasn't like he was going it alone, right?

"This is so exciting!" Brittany said, bouncing in her seat. "Our first interview, girls!"

Eleanor and Jeanette squealed in excitement. Simon chuckled at their excited reactions.

"It's our first interview too, you know," Alvin pointed out. "They probably only asked because of _us._"

"Whatever," Brittany smirked.

Theodore couldn't help but chuckle at their competitive natures. It amazed him at how much his brother and Brittany had in common, but when it came to their careers they would fight like cats and dogs! It seemed to be completely different for Simon and Jeanette, who got along extremely well and loved each other's company. He often wondered what was stopping them from becoming an outright couple.

And him and Eleanor...

He felt his cheeks burn at the though. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Ugh, what was _wrong_ with him? Eleanor was just a friend, nothing more! He wasn't cut out for things like that anyway.

"Ah, we're here!" Dave said, slowly parking in front of the large studio. Not only was it large, with many people going in and out of it, but they could make out a few famous faces as well!

"Oh my god, is that Kesha?" Eleanor said, wriggling out her seat belt and looking out the window.

"Oh wow, it is!" Brittany squeaked, starstruck. "We should get an autograph!"

"Now, now, settle down,bo" Dave laughed, taking off his own seat belt. "Remember, you have to be calm and collected in there. Especially when the interview starts."

"Yes, Dave!" the six chipmunks said in unison.

Dave opened the door and let them hop out before locking the doors behind them. They walked towards the front doors of the establishment, where two large bodyguards stood at attention.

"These are the Chipmunks and the Chipettes," Dave said. He took out his ID and handed it to one of them. "And I'm their guardian and manager, David Seville."

The blonde one scanned over the card and handed it back to Dave. He gave a signal to his companion and they stepped aside to grant them entrance.

"Go right on in," he said in a slightly southern accent.

The group of seven quickly made their way inside. To their amazement, the interior was just as impressive: three floors, dozens of rooms, a beautiful lounge, and comfortable furniture. Many celebrities, from comedians to singers, could be seen talking and laughing with one another, or making their way into one of the many rooms to handle business.

"Wow, can you believe it?" Alvin said, looking around in awe. "This is totally awesome!"

"It _is _very impressive," Jeanette said.

"No time to talk, guys," Dave said, briskly walking towards the front desk. "We don't want to be late."

Theodore gulped nervously as he scurried behind them. He tried his best to calm down, but he couldn't help but wonder if it would have been better to just fake sickness and avoid the trip altogether. All of these big-name stars made him feel small in comparison, and _not_ just in size.

The receptionist smiled at the group as they approached. "Hello there! You must be David Seville, representing the Chipettes and Chipmunks, correct?"

"That's right," Dave panted. "We're here to do an interview."

"Ah, yes! Just take the elevator to the third floor and go into the fifth room on the left," she instructed. "Mrs. Johnson will be there waiting for you."

"Sounds good!" Alvin said, running ahead. "Come on, come on!"

"Wait up!" Dave said, exasperated. The others followed Alvin as he led the way into one of the elevators. Luckily, they were alone. Dave pressed the button for the third floor and they rode it up.

His hands were getting sweaty, so Theodore shoved them inside his pockets. The closer they got to the interview, the more he panicked.

_Maybe they won't ask me too many questions,_ Theodore thought. _I'm sure Alvin or Simon could just answer them all. Yeah! That's how it'll go._

Feeling a little better, he took a deep breath. There wasn't anything to worry about.

The doors slid open and they unloaded from the elevator. They walked down the hallway and finally came to their designated room. Gold words reading _Rhonda Johnson _were engraved into the wooden door. Dave gave them an encouraging thumbs-up before knocking.

Seconds later, the door swung open to reveal their interviewer. A petite but beautiful African American woman stood before them, dressed in a fashionable black velvet jacket and blue jeans. She had a gold necklace with a cross in the middle, complemented by gold, hoop earrings. Her hair, which was styled to fall freely onto her shoulders, was brown with gold highlights.

She gave them a warm, dazzling smile.

"Hey guys! It's a pleasure to meet all of you," she said, extending a hand to Dave, which he shook. "I'm glad you all could make it."

"It's our pleasure, babe," Alvin flirted, grinning up at her.

Brittany lightly kicked at his foot, earning a sheepish smile from him. "We're happy to be here, yup."

"Come on in," Rhonda said, stepping aside. "We have a minute or two before we start, so make yourselves at home."

The room was relatively small, but comfortable and warm enough to relax its occupants. A lone camera sat near the corner of the room, with a lean man fiddling with the buttons. Theodore was relieved that there wasn't many people to watch them: he couldn't imagine answering personal questions in front of a large audience.

He followed the others and sat on the large, comfy white couch. He sat between the end of the couch and Brittany, who was taking the chance to smooth out her skirt and jacket. Dave took a seat in a chair outside the range of the camera, sipping a cup of coffee prepared by one of the assistants.

"Brittany?"

"Yes, Theo?" Brittany said, looking down at him.

"Do you think they'll ask really hard questions?" he asked, rubbing his arm.

Brittany smiled and waved off the idea. "No worries, I'm sure it'll be the typical questions about our jobs and what it's like being chipmunk singers. Simple stuff like that!"

"That's a relief," Theodore sighed, feeling a little better.

"Alright," Rhonda said, sitting down in a chair on the opposite side of the table dividing them. "We're on in in three... two... one!"

The cameraman gave her a thumbs-up, a small red dot appearing on the front of the camera.

"Hello, and welcome to Celebrity Confessions! I'm Rhonda Johnson, and we have six very special guests with us today! Hit sensations, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes!"

The camera panned over to the three brothers. Alvin gave the camera a confident grin, waving his hand. Simon adjusted his glasses and smiled politely, nodding his head. Theodore gulped and shyly waved to the camera.

"Yes, the famous trio: Alvin, Simon and Theodore. They have taken the world by storm with hits such as _How We Roll _and _Coast to Coast_! It is an honor to be able to interview them, I must say," Rhonda smiled. "But that's not all! Giving them a run for their money are the fabulous sisters, the Chipettes! Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor!"

Brittany blew a kiss, Jeanette smiled brightly and Eleanor giggled happily as they were introduced.

"Yes, both of these groups have become a household name," Rhonda continued, taking a microphone from one of her assistants. "And tonight, we're going to be asking both of them a couple questions that we know fans all over have been _dying_ to have answered."

"Bring it!" Alvin said, puffing out his chest. Theodore caught a glance of Dave slapping his palm to his forehead.

"That's what I like to hear," Rhonda said, chuckling. "Alright, first question for both bands: did you originally plan to make a career out of singing?"

"Oh, that's easy," Alvin said, beating Brittany to the question. "We didn't really think about becoming stars when we first met our pops, Dave."

"That's right," Simon cut in. "We just wanted a place to stay, but Dave took us in and started writing all of our songs. Working together, we got to where we are today."

Theodore sighed gently in relief. Brittany was right: Rhonda wasn't asking anything too difficult or personal. And his brothers seemed capable of answering all the questions themselves.

"Interesting!" Rhoda said. "What about you, girls?"

"Well, we actually _did_ start with wanting to become singers," Jeanette said, twisting a little of her brown hair around her index finger.

"That's right," Brittany said. "We initially set out to find Ian Hawke and have him represent us! But that ended up not working out."

"Yeah, he was a real jerk," Eleanor said, pouting. "He overworked us and put us in cages! It was terrible."

"My, how horrible!" Rhonda gasped. "And that's why you moved in with Dave and the boys?"

"We hadn't planned on _that,_" Brittany giggled. "But, yes. They offered to let us stay and we were happy to."

"Oh yeah!" Eleanor said, waving her hand. "Another reason we wanted to be singers was to meet the Chipmunks!"

Brittany and Jeanette's cheeks flushed a bright red as they spun around to face their baby sister. "ELEANOR!"

"What? It was!" Eleanor giggled, shrugging.

Theodore blushed at this: part of their reason was to meet them? He had never known that...

Alvin grinned at Brittany, whispering, "Wow, I had no idea you three were such big fans!"

"Shut up," Brittany said, folding her arms and looking away.

"How sweet," Rhonda chuckled. "Which brings us to our next question, and probably one of the most asked: how close are you with your counterparts? Are you all dating? Lots of fans think that you have feelings for each other."

Theodore just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Maybe this was a perfectly reasonable question, but he just couldn't believe there were that many fans out there who thought they were romantically involved with the Chipettes! And how was he supposed to answer that anyway?

Much to his relief, Jeanette stepped up to the plate.

"Honestly, Rhonda, we haven't known each other for too long," she said honestly, writhing her hands slightly. "So, we haven't really put too much thought into, um... _that_."

"Not that we haven't thought about it," Simon added, coughing. "It's just that we're so busy with school and tours that we haven't really had much time to do things like dating."

"Completely understandable," Rhonda said, nodding her head slowly. "I'm sure we can all understand that. Next question..."

Theodore swiped at his forehead, sweating slightly. How long had it been since this started? Surely it must be over soon. He glanced at the clock.

_Aw man, it's only been five minutes! _Theodore thought, groaning softly. _This is torture._

"Now for some individual questions," Rhonda said, sitting up. Theodore sank lower into his seat. "Now, fans all over seem to have labeled each of you with a description! I'd like to hear your thoughts on that."

"Sounds good!" Eleanor said, leaning in.

"Starting with Brittany: many fans call you the 'vivacious' one! The trendy go-getter of your sisters. You have this fierce air about you, and it seems to drive others to be like you! How do you feel about that?" Rhonda asked the pink-clad Chipette.

"I'm flattered," Brittany said, beaming. "I never really thought of myself like that, but I'm very happy people think of me that way!"

"Some also call you the leader of your group," Rhonda added, taking a sip of her water.

"I don't know about _that_ one," Brittany said, looking at Jeanette and Eleanor. "If there's one thing I learned in our experience as a band, it's that there is no real 'leader'. We're a team!"

She gave both of her sisters a hug, the two of them touched at her words.

"That's very sweet, and it's nice to see that you three haven't lost that sisterly bond at all," Rhonda commented. She turned to Jeanette this time. "What about you, Jeanette? While you're commonly known as the smart and sassy type, many also have dubbed you as the 'lovale klutz'. Your thoughts?"

Jeanette looked taken aback at this, alongside Simon. Even Theodore thought that this was extremely rude: did fans go around calling her a klutz? What kinds of fans were they?

To his surprise, however, Jeanette smiled.

"It's true, I'm not the most coordinated girl when left alone," Jeanette started. "But I can hold my own pretty well when I'm dancing with my sisters. They give me confidence. Also, even though fans might call me clumsy, I'm happy they think of me as lovable! That's very sweet of them!"

Theodore saw Simon sigh in relief. But he couldn't understand it: did the fact that she was also known as "lovable" really soften the blow of them calling her a "klutz"?

_Seems like a mixed message to me, _Theodore thought.

"Very classy answer," Rhonda said, impressed. "And, last but not least, Eleanor! Fans commonly describe you as bubbly and sweet, but they also call you the 'sporty' one! Your interest in exercise and sports have earned you a large following! What's your opinion on that?"

Eleanor grinned at this, her ears twitching in delight.

"I want to give a big 'thank you' to my fans, first of all," Eleanor said with a wave to the camera. "Secondly, I am totally happy with that! I always liked to work out and get lots of exercise; I didn't think many people noticed that about me, though."

Theodore couldn't help but smile at her reaction. It seemed that the smallest of complements could get a smile out of her.

"Well said," Rhonda said. "And now back to the boys. Alvin Seville! Probably the most well-known of all of you, with your name even being featured in the title of your band," Alvin grinned widely at this, while the other five rolled their eyes. "You're always referred to as being energetic and confident. Fans the world over refer to you as the 'cool' brother. How do you -"

"Rhonda," Alvin cut in, making her raise an eyebrow. "I have to say that my fans have _great_ taste. I think they're absolutely right in thinking I'm the coolest, the most confident, the _awesomest_ -" he hesitated when he caught the look on Dave's face. "Er, I mean, I'm happy they think of me that way."

"Looks like the fans were right on the money," Rhonda said, smiling at him. "And now, Simon Seville. Fans say that you're the mature brother of the trio, and some even say you're wise beyond your years," Simon smiled proudly. "But most commonly, they refer to you as the 'nerdy, but smart' one."

Theodore struggled to hold back a laugh when he saw Simon's eye twitch. This wasn't the first time he had been called a _nerd_.

"Honestly, I'm not too thrilled at the fact that so many people call me a _nerd_," Simon said through gritted teeth. He then sighed. "But I do appreciate that most also think I'm so intelligent. I'm touched and proud that people appreciate me for my smarts!"

"Nicely said," Rhonda said, finally turning to Theodore. After seeing how the others had received positive labels, he was confident he could give a good response of his own. "The youngest of the Chipmunks, Theodore Seville. You are thought of as the 'cute and chubby' one! Thoughts?"

"I... _what?_"

_Cute and chubby? That's all I'm known for? Everyone else has a unique, special description and I get **that**?_

Rhonda cast a quick glance to the camera before repeating the question. Theodore bit his lip and forced out a reply.

"Oh, well..." Theodore searched for a good, positive reply. What could anyone say to something like that? "I'm glad, er... my fans find me cute? And _chubby._"

The others glanced at each other nervously. Dave rubbed the back of his head. Rhonda, however, quickly picked up the conversation and moved on with the questionnaire. Theodore was too preoccupied with his thoughts to truly pay attention to the interview anymore: he gave short answers when she asked him specifically, and completely ignored anything else.

_Is that how everyone sees me? _Theodore thought, narrowing his eyes. _The cutesy, fat one?_

What seemed like ages passed until the interview finally ended. Rhonda thanked them all for their time and assured them that the interview would be broadcasted sometime during the following week. She invited them to spend a bit more time around the studio to relax and get something to eat before heading home. Dave gratefully accepted the offer and gathered the six of them so they could eat in the cafeteria.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Dave said. "You all did really well, and that was just the first time!"

"It was no sweat!" Brittany said, strutting across the snack table. "I'm ready for my next one, actually!"

"You can say that again," Alvin said, grabbing a bag of chips. "I don't see what the big deal is."

"Wow, this is quite a spread!" Eleanor marveled, looking over the many different cakes and cookies. "Theodore, do you want to try this vanilla swirl cookie? I've never heard of that one."

"No thanks," Theodore mumbled, looking down at his feet.

"Are you feeling alright?" Eleanor asked, concerned. "You've barely touched anything."

"I'm not hungry," he replied glumly.

The rest of them abruptly stopped what they were doing, turning to look at him with wide eyes. "HUH?"

He looked at them, bewildered. "What?"

"Woah, this must be serious!" Alvin said, alarmed. "You must be _really _sick!"

Simon came over to check his temperature. "Do you feel hot?"

Theodore pulled away. "What is wrong with you guys? I'm just not hungry, okay? Why does something have to be wrong for me not to want food? Is it _that_ out of character for me?"

"What – no! We've just never known you to pass up a meal," Simon tried to explain.

"Of course I wouldn't," Theodore said bitterly, rolling his green eyes. "I'm just the _fat_ one, aren't I?"

The others were completely taken aback by his words. They looked at each other, trying their best to figure out how to calm him down.

"Theo, don't tell me you let what some fans said get to you!" Alvin said, coming over to place a hand on Theodore's shoulder. "They also called you cute!"

Theodore snatched his shoulder away. "We're singing, dancing _chipmunks_. We're _all _cute! All of you got _vivacious, lovable klutz, sporty, cool and smart! _And then she went on to say _other_ nice things about you beyond what the fans said! But no: all I get is _cute and chubby?_ And don't try and tell me chubby is a complement. That's just a nice way of saying _fat._"

"Theodore, there's plenty of other things that we love about you," Dave said. "Surely you know that?"

"It's probably nothing more than what she said," Theodore said, hopping off the table and walking towards the front door, keen on taking the stairs down to the lobby. "I just want to go home."

"Theodore, wait!" Eleanor called, moving to follow him. Brittany stopped her, shaking her head.

"Give him some time to cool down, Ellie," Brittany said softly, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "He's just upset right now."

"Yeah, let him go," Alvin sneered, folding his arms. "He's taking this _way _too seriously."

"But..." Eleanor said, glancing towards the way he left out. "Alright, I guess so..."

After eating and leaving the studio, they sat through a quiet drive back home. Theodore still hadn't said a word to any of them. Even when they arrived at the house and got inside, he immediately went upstairs and into his room, claiming that he wanted to get in an early nights' sleep.

It was hard for Eleanor and the others to see him like this, but they all figured he'd feel better in the morning.

At least, that's what they hoped.

XOXOXOXOXO

_Author's Note: Ouch, that's got to suck. Everyone else is known for something positive or flattering, and they call you chubby. I can't really blame him for feeling cheated. _

_The next chapter should be up soon! Thanks for reading._


	3. Cupcakes and Toaster Waffles

**The Unexpected**

**Chapter 3**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_Author's Note: Oh wow, coming up with chapters for this story is harder than I thought. I'm glad I only set it to up to six chapters. XD_

_So, we're halfway through this! Looks like things keep getting worse for Teddy! Maybe he can try and change his luck around._

_XOXOXOXOXO_

The following morning, it was time to get ready for school. As the others had hoped, it seemed Theodore had calmed down significantly from the interview the previous evening. He appeared to be his usual cheery, bouncy self. Breakfast went by without a hitch and they all gathered in the car where Toby waited to drive them to West Eastman. When they arrived, they waved their goodbyes to Toby before making their way inside the building. They still had about ten or so minutes left before classes started, so they took the opportunity to converse in front the lockers.

"Hey, Theo! I'm really glad you got over that interview," Alvin said, leaning against his locker and watching Theodore pack his backpack with supplies. "I mean, it was no big deal, right?"

"Yeah, I was being silly," Theodore smiled, counting his pencils.

"You know you have lots of positive qualities, right?" Simon said, looking over the contents in his locker. He was meticulously clean with everything, especially when it came to his education.

"Yeah," Theodore said, closing his locker.

Eleanor timidly walked up to him, holding a few books in her arms. If anyone had been worried for him, it was certainly Eleanor. She had always known him to be upbeat and positive. Heck, it was one of the many reasons she was so eager to meet him in the first place. It seemed like he was progressively getting more frustrated as time went by. If there was any way she could distract him from his problems, she was willing to give it a try.

"Hey, Theodore. I can walk you to class, if you like?" Eleanor offered.

For a dreadful moment, she feared that he would reject the offer. To her relief and pleasant surprise, however, he accepted.

"Sure, Eleanor," Theodore said, giving her a small smile. "I'd like that."

The blond pair waved goodbye to their siblings as they made their way towards Ms. Ortega's art class. Oddly enough, even though they shared the same class, they had never taken the opportunity to walk together. Eleanor wondered why it was so hard to work up the nerve to ask until now...

"So, um..." Eleanor glanced over at him. "Are you really feeling better today? You can talk to me about it if you'd like."

"I'm fine, really," Theodore insisted. "I'm sorry I acted the way I did. It was really babyish, wasn't it?"

"No! Not at all!" Eleanor protested, shaking her head. Theodore smiled as her blond pigtails bounced around. He had a feeling that she was only saying that to save his feelings, but he didn't mind much. "I-I can understand why you'd feel that way. I think anyone would have gotten angry..."

"Really, it's no big deal," Theodore sighed. "I decided that I'm just going to fix it."

"Fix it?"

"Yes," Theodore said, looking down at his round tummy. "If I want to be known for something else other than my weight, I have to get rid of this. I decided I want to go on a diet and work out everyday."

Eleanor's eyes widened at the sudden revelation. From what she overheard from Dave, this wasn't the first time Theodore took a pledge to lose weight. Every time he tried it wouldn't last long and he'd go right back to eating whatever he pleased. If this was one of those times...

"Well, okay. But you _do_ know it's hard keeping to a diet and steeling yourself to exercise everyday, right?" Eleanor said softly, careful not to offend him. "I exercise at least four times a week, but I find it really hard to resist eating sweets or creamy things. Are you sure you want to go strict?"

"I have to," Theodore said adamantly, clenching his fists. "I don't like being like this, Eleanor. It's not just what people say about me: it's about my health too. I can barely keep up with the rest of you and I get tired more easily. It's just too embarrassing."

Eleanor looked thoughtful for a moment before stepping in front of him, effectively blocking his path. He looked down at her, bewildered.

"Theodore," she said firmly, looking him in the eyes. "Do you remember what you said to me when we volunteered in that charity a few months ago?"

"Um, not really," Theodore said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

"You said I was great just the way I am," Eleanor said. Her stern expression softened into a soft smile. "You like me for me, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Theodore blushed. "I'd never want you to change."

"And I don't want _you_ to change over someone else's opinion," Eleanor said. "If you really want to change that part of yourself, do it because _you _want to. Don't do it to impress anybody, not even me. It'll only end up making you sad."

Theodore stared back at her. He never would have thought she'd remember something like that. Surely she must have gotten complements like that on a regular basis? And what she said carried a lot of truth. Would he really be happy doing this to please a bunch of people he didn't even know? If he was going to do this it should only count towards his own personal gain.

"Don't worry, Eleanor," he said, taking her free hand and giving it a small squeeze "I _want_ to do this for myself. I think I'll feel better if I do."

"Good, that's all I ask," Eleanor said, giving him a confident smile. "Then I'm behind you one hundred percent!"

"Thank you, I really appreciate it," Theodore said. He was honestly glad to have someone in his corner. Even though he promised himself he would lose most, if not all, of his extra weight it was easier said than done. Theodore would need all the support he could get!

Ms. Ortega came to the door and yelled a last call for any remaining students to get to their classes. Eleanor and Theodore quickly scurried into her classroom and took their seats beside each other. Theodore could hardly contain himself when it came to Julie Ortega's class: next to cooking, crafts was his favorite hobby.

Julie closed the door as the last student took their seat. She walked to her desk in the front of the classroom and looked over her schedule.

"Okay, guys," Ms. Ortega said as she scanned over the text. "Today we're going to make a sculpture out of clay. Everyone make a line to the side of the room and I'll give you some clay. You may sculpt anything you want as long as it's appropriate."

"Oh, this sounds like so much fun!" Eleanor said, bouncing happily as she took her place in line. "I wonder what I should make..."

"Good question," Theodore said thoughtfully. "Well, what kinds of things do you like? Maybe flowers, or maybe a design for your room? Oh! Maybe Jeanette or Brittany might like a gift?"

"Oh, that's a good idea," Eleanor said, tapping her chin. "This is going to be a tough one. What do you want to make, Theodore?"

"Well, I was thinking I'd make something for Alvin or Simon," Theodore said. He felt a bit guilty for how snappish he was with them. He was certain that they only wanted to help. "It'll be an apology gift."

"That's a good idea," Eleanor said warmly.

"Hey, the line's moving," one of their classmates, Kassidy, said impatiently. "Can you two get a move on?"

Theodore gulped and moved up in the line. In contrast, Eleanor folded her arms and looked the rude girl up and down, unmoved.

"I'll move when you learn to say it _nicely_," Eleanor said firmly.

Kassidy blushed and bit her lip. "Please, the line is moving."

"That's better," Eleanor said, moving up.

Some of the other students snickered at Kassidy, further increasing her humiliation. Theodore felt foolish for not standing his ground and expressed this to Eleanor.

"Oh, it's no problem," Eleanor assured him, waving the notion away. "I've just been raised not to take that kind of thing from anybody."

"So I see!" Theodore laughed. "You're a tough one."

Eleanor grinned and playfully nudged him. "Hush or I'll put you in a headlock!"

Theodore pretended to whimper, making the Chipette laugh. Soon enough, it was their turn to receive their ration of clay. Ms. Ortega gave them a smaller amount (obviously) and they made their way back to their seats.

Theodore looked over the lump of clay, at a complete loss of what to sculpt. "Hm... what would both Alvin _and_ Simon like?"

Eleanor looked over her own roll of clay, conflicted.

"I'm not sure. What do they have in common?"

Theodore thought hard on this. His brothers were as different as night and day! Most of the time they fought, but they would sometimes put aside their differences and get along. But what did the two of them both appreciate? Music? Well, it was obvious they _all _enjoyed that...

_Come on, think, think! _Theodore thought, rubbing his temples. _There has to be something they both like..._

"Toaster waffles!" Theodore said, snapping his fingers. "That's what they like."

"Toaster waffles?" Eleanor laughed. "Who knew they'd have _that_ in common! Now if only I can find out what my sisters like."

Theodore divided the portion evenly and flattened them. He then used his pencil's eraser to poke even holes in them. As he finished, he turned back to Eleanor.

"Do they have a snack they both like?" he asked.

"Hm," Eleanor hummed. "They both seem to like my homemade cupcakes."

"There we go!" Theodore grinned. "That's the perfect gift for them. Though I'm sure they'd prefer _real_ cupcakes."

Eleanor giggled, dividing her clay and rolling them into balls. "I have no doubt about that."

Theodore watched Eleanor gently mold her clay into two cupcakes. He marveled at how well she sculpted them: with a good coat of paint they wouldn't look too different from the real thing! Ms. Ortega was impressed with their sculptures and thought it was very sweet of them to make gifts for their siblings. Since they finished early, Theodore and Eleanor decided to spend the rest of the class time chatting.

Theodore was surprised at how well they got along. He had always been a bit shy when it came to the opposite sex, even if it didn't seem like it. He was naturally friendly and was always eager to make friends. And it seemed he had a lot of female fans, so he had become accustomed to dealing with them. But it had been a long, long time since he had come into contact with a female of his kind. And she wasn't just _any _female. She was different. Like him, she was the roundest out of her family, liked to cook and eat, and was also innocent and sweet. But she had many differences as well that he admired: she could be firm, mature, and level-headed. He never thought someone like that would be interested in him but she had a knack of surprising him.

"Eleanor?"

"Yes?" she said.

"Would you like to hang out sometime?" he asked, blushing slightly. He didn't want to come off too strong, and he _definitely_ didn't want to make it a date. At least not _yet._ "If that's okay with you, that is."

Eleanor gave him one of the brightest smiles he had ever seen.

"I'd love to!" she said, taking his hands in her smaller ones. "Where would you like to go?"

"Oh! Well, I was thinking we could go to the park or something," Theodore said. "We could take a walk and feed the ducks."

"Sounds good!" Eleanor said, nodding. "How about this Friday?"

"It's a date, then!"

"A date?"

Theodore smacked a hand over his mouth. What did he just say? Didn't he say that this _wasn't_ going to be a date?

_Oh man, I'm such an idiot! _Theodore thought frantically, praying he hadn't offended her. _She's going to think I'm so weird now._

To his surprise, Eleanor smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He felt his cheeks burn almost immediately and simply stared at her as she pulled back.

"It's a date."

XOXOXOXOXO

"You look awfully chipper today, Theodore," Simon said, looking at him over his textbook.

Theodore took a bite out of his apple slice. Just as he vowed, he planned on eating healthier from now on. Even after he reached a weight he could be happy with he would continue to stick to a healthier diet. Simon had noticed but hadn't commented on it yet.

"I guess I am," Theodore said, unable to hold back a grin. "I've got a date."

"Woah, seriously?" Alvin said, too loud for his liking. "Theo's got a _date_!"

"Shh! Keep it down!" Theodore said, glancing around. Fortunately, no one seemed to hear them. "But yes. We plan on taking a walk through the park on Friday."

"_That's_ what you call a date?" Alvin laughed.

Simon nudged him.

"Oh – I mean, sounds fun!" Alvin said, coughing.

"Theodore, I've noticed you didn't get any desserts," Simon finally pointed out. "Going to try your luck at a diet again, eh?"

Theodore frowned. It sounded as if Simon doubted he would actually go through with it this time. Not that he could really blame him, though...

"Yes, I am," Theodore said confidently, sipping his milk. "I want to lose some weight."

"How much?" Alvin asked, digging right into his candy bar. Theodore winced a bit at this.

"I want to get rid of most of my baby fat," Theodore said, rubbing his tummy. "I don't want to get too skinny though."

"I think that's a good idea," Simon said, nibbling on a cracker. "If there's any way we can help, don't hesitate to ask."

"I'm glad to hear you say that, Simon," Theodore grinned. "Because I _do _want to ask you two for a favor."

"Really?" Alvin said, looking up at Theodore. "What's that?"

"You know how you guys always go to the gym, or the track, or the basketball court?" Alvin and Simon nodded. "I want to tag along!"

Simon and Alvin looked at each other, unsure.

"Well, I don't know, Theo," Alvin said, scratching his head. "You might be pushing it there. It's a lot of work when you go to the gym."

"Please?" Theodore pleaded. "I can keep up."

"Alright, Theodore," Simon smiled. "We'll take you with us on Friday after school. How about that?"

"Thanks, guys!" Theodore said. "I'll be there!"

The trio of brothers spent the rest of their lunch break laughing and causing general mischief. Theodore was relieved that his actions the previous day hadn't left them bitter. He felt lucky that he had such understanding brothers, and felt even more foolish that he had doubted their loyalty. He couldn't wait to show them their presents tomorrow afternoon.

_They're going to love them!_

XOXOXOXOXO

_Author's Note: Woo, looks like things are looking up for Theo! And he finally got a date with Ellie on top of that. :D_

_Next chapter should be up soon! Thanks for reading._


	4. Our First Date

**The Unexpected**

**Chapter 4**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_Author's Note: Yay, expect some Theonor fluff in this one!  
><em>

_I didn't want to overload this story with romance, but it's hard **not** to do some cute scenes with him and Eleanor. They are the most innocent and open about their love. Darn their cuteness~!_

_Also, I think the last few chapters will be uploaded sooner rather than later. I have some older stories to wrap up._

_Thanks for reading! Reviews are always valued._

_XOXOXOXOXO_

_Aw man... why did I ever agree to this? I don't know the first thing about dating!_

Theodore sighed and tossed another rejected article of clothing over his shoulder. He wasn't one to get into fashion but his clothes were decent enough for most occasions. However, he didn't just want to wear just _anything_ on his date with Eleanor, let along his first date period! She deserved better than that.

What on earth should he wear? It wouldn't work to wear something too formal. After all, they were only going to the park nearby. But it wouldn't work to wear something too casual either...

"Alvin?" Theodore called, ruffling through their shared closet. "Can you give me a hand?"

"Sure, what's up?" Alvin said, hopping over a pile of discarded clothes. "But I'm _not_ cleaning up your mess, dude."

"No, I need help picking something out for my, er... _outing_," Theodore said, biting his lip. It still felt a tad embarrassing calling it a date.

"Ah, for your date, huh?" Alvin said bluntly, wriggling his eyebrows and nudging Theodore playfully. "Go on, stud!"

"St-stop it!" Theodore said, cheeks turning a light pink. "It's our first date. I want to do things right, you know?"

"Don't sweat it, bro!" Alvin said, looking browsing through the selection of outfits. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he looked each one over. His eyes lit up when he finally came across one. "Ah! How about this one?"

He presented the outfit Theodore had wore when they participated in the Battle of the Bands at West Eastman High. It wasn't too simple nor was it over-the-top. Theodore had completely forgotten about it.

"That's not bad..." Theodore said. "Do you really think this will do alright?"

"Of course! Trust me," Alvin smiled, placing the shirt and jacket in his hands. "It'll go great if you wear that."

"Thanks," Theodore said, taking off his usual green shirt to exchange for the dark green shirt and black leather jacket. "I wonder if Eleanor's having as much trouble as I am?"

"Oh, please. Are you kidding me? Girls are infamous for taking _forever_ just to get ready," Alvin snickered, sitting down to play a game on his Xbox. "Britt always takes ages to get ready, even if it's just for a walk!"

Simon chuckled from his perch on the window sill. He liked to study there in the afternoons.

"He's got a point," Simon said. "I've never heard of a girl that got ready quickly."

Theodore chuckled at their silly behavior, adjusting his jacket. "Well, I hope she won't be too long. I don't want us to be caught at night - "

"Dude!" Alvin said dramatically. "Being caught at night is the _best _time!"

"Huh?" Theodore said, raising an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"Come on, think about it!" Alvin said, looking as if he was explaining something extremely simple to an idiot. "When it's dark and spooky, what do girls do? They cling to you and want you to hold them tight! Perfect opportunity."

"Oh brother," Simon said, rolling his eyes and snickering. "I don't think that'd work in this day and age, Alvin."

"Um, Eleanor doesn't seem like the type to do that," Theodore laughed, shaking his head. "I think I'm more likely to cling to _her, _honestly._"_

"Argh, you guys are killing me!" Alvin groaned. He waved them off and returned to his game. "Well, whatever, do what you want. Tell us how it goes when you get back, okay?"

"Are you sure you don't want us to back you up?" Simon asked, flipping a page in his book. "Just in case?"

"No, thank you," Theodore declined. "I'll be fine."

Casting a quick glance to the clock, Theodore then made his way downstairs to wait in the living room. It was only 4 o'clock in the evening, so there was little danger of them being out too late. He whistled softly as he sat on the couch. Even though he appeared calm, it felt like a thousand butterflies were fluttering about in his tummy. He had never been so nervous before, and he couldn't quite pin down the reason.

He heard light scurrying coming from the staircase. He jumped slightly before hopping off the couch to greet who he hoped was Eleanor.

"Hi, Eleanor -"

His voice caught in his throat at the lovely sight in front of him. Eleanor was always gorgeous in his eyes, but tonight she was exceptionally so. Her usual bouncy ponytails were styled in a curlier fashion and lied resting on her shoulders. She never struck him as the type to be too interested in jewelry, but the gleaming, small turquoise earrings in each ear was a lovely touch. She wore a soft, light-green dress to top it all off.

Eleanor smiled as she joined him at the bottom of the staircase. He must have had an awe-struck expression because she giggled at him.

"Hello, Theodore. Your expression must mean I cleaned up well, huh?" she said, winking playfully.

Theodore gulped and struggled to compose himself. "S-Sorry! It's just... well..."

"Hm?"

"You... you look beautiful, Ellie," Theodore said, timidly writhing his hands. "T-That's what I'm trying to say."

Eleanor blushed and giggled nervously. "You're sweet, Theodore! Thank you. You look great too! Are you ready to go?"

"Oh, yeah!" Theodore led the way to the front door, where they notified Dave that they would be at the park for a while. Dave told them to be back before six and the two chipmunks left home and walked towards the park. Theodore was relieved to find that it wasn't crowded at all: only a few joggers and families could be seen.

Eleanor pointed out an empty park bench and the two made their way over. As Theodore sat down, he wondered how he should start the conversation.

After all, wasn't a date all about getting to know that someone special?

"So, er..." Theodore started, cursing his shyness. He was tempted to complement her on her appearance, but he knew he would only look cheesy if he did. "How are things, in general?"

"Oh, I can't complain," Eleanor said, smoothing out the front of her dress. "Things are going pretty well with school! The only one I'm kind of having trouble in is Home Economics."

"Really?" Theodore said, surprised. "But you're a great chef! Are you sure your teacher's grading you fairly?"

Eleanor giggled that ever-contagious giggle of hers. "Thanks! But really, it's because I've been a bit tired and haven't been focusing on the recipes like I should. I want to try out for soccer, you see."

Theodore wasn't surprised. Eleanor amazed him at how athletic and energetic she could be. In some ways, he kind of envied that about her.

"You should be careful not to overwork yourself," Theodore said softly. "I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt. Maybe you should make a schedule."

"You're right," Eleanor said, twitching her nose excitedly. _He's worried about me!_ "Maybe you can be my tutor! You're like my rival when it comes to cooking anyway! We can compete!"

Theodore laughed heartily. "That sounds good! So long as we don't go crazy like Al and Brittany."

"Oh, never that," Eleanor grinned. "So, how have you been? Life's been treating you well, I hope?"

"Well..." Theodore sighed. "Eleanor... can you keep a secret?"

Eleanor's face grew serious in response. "Of course. You can tell me anything and I won't tell a soul."

Theodore steeled himself for what he was about to confess. He knew he was risking sounding like a gigantic, immature, jealous crybaby. She might even lose any respect she had for him. But something about the blonde Chipette made him feel at ease, as if everything would be okay in the end.

"I feel like I'm the odd one out in our family. Despite what everyone else says, I feel like I'm the one that's the least interesting. Dull, boring. Everyone else is unique or exciting in some way. Like, you: you're athletic, sweet, smart..." Eleanor smiled and blushed. "But what can I do? I'm just the fat one, or the _baby._ It sucks big time."

He paused, taking a deep breath. He had said it all so fast, before he lost his nerve and decided to keep his feelings bottled up. He was afraid to look Eleanor in the face. Surely she'd have a look of utter disgust in reaction to his childish confession.

Eleanor took his hands in her own, giving them a firm but gentle squeeze to get his attention. He reluctantly looked into her emerald-green eyes, gulping slightly.

"Theodore, I don't think that about you at all," she said, looking away timidly. "You're so much more than that in my eyes. When I look at you, even if I've had a really bad day, I feel like I can take on the world. You're kind, wise, and bright. You have a way of finding the good in many different people and situations that others can't do. You're creative and resourceful," Eleanor gave him a shy smile. "To me, you're all that and more."

Stunned, Theodore simply stared back at her. He had never thought of himself as anything special, always believing that having a humble look on life was the best. But here... the girl in front of him made him sound like he was damn near a saint! And it wasn't simply that she had said all of these kind things about him: it was that she honestly _believed_ in him.

"I... I don't know what to say, Eleanor," Theodore stuttered. "I – you make me sound so much better than I really am."

"No," Eleanor said adamantly. "It's that you think too _lowly _of yourself. Don't let what those idiots say about you. I mean, you're not the only one that gets some rude comments about your weight. Sometimes I get called fat too. We're in the same boat, really. So... instead of listening to what some random people say, maybe listen to me. I'd never say anything like that about you, Theodore."

Theodore, in a small burst of courage, leaned over and placed a small kiss on her fluffy cheek. Eleanor squeaked and blushed, but made no move to stop him whatsoever.

"You're a sweetheart, Ellie," Theodore said sincerely, giving her a bright smile. He finally felt comfortable enough to call her by her favorite nickname. "Thank you for hearing me out. You really didn't have to."

"O-Oh! No, really, it was my pleasure! There's nothing you can say that could make me think badly of you," Eleanor said, a blissful smile on her face. She gently touched the spot he had kissed before giggling.

"As a thank-you, how about I get us some popcorn?" Theodore offered. "I'm getting a little hungry," he paused, remembering his vow to stay on his diet. "I mean, er... maybe something healthier?"

Eleanor giggled again. "Those kinds of snacks are just fine! You just have to eat them in moderation."

"Okay, gotcha!" Theodore said cheerfully before hopping off the bench to buy a bag of popcorn from a nearby vendor. He soon returned with a small bag of popcorn (any size larger than that would have been difficult to carry). Eleanor thanked him and they both dug into the buttery treat.

When Theodore leaned back to wipe his mouth with a napkin, Eleanor laughed, holding her stomach. Theodore smiled inquisitively, tilting his head.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"That's a funny hat you've got there, Theo!" Eleanor said, pointing to the top of his head.

Theodore felt the top of his head and was surprised to find a small piece of popcorn stuck to the side of his head. He took it off, looked at it, and laughed alongside Eleanor.

"Oh wow, _that's embarrassing_!" Theodore snickered, tossing it into the empty bag. "Hey, maybe I can make a new fashion trend?"

"Fabulous!" Eleanor said, posing dramatically.

"You nut," Theodore snickered, playfully rolling his eyes.

A large gust of wind blew by. Theodore and Eleanor braced themselves against the wind, the chilly air running through their fur and making them shiver. Eleanor, Theodore noticed, seemed to suffer the worst from the cold evening air, hugging herself and trembling slightly. Without a second thought, he slipped out of his black leather jacket and placed it around her shoulders.

Eleanor looked up at him, concerned. "Oh, no! Theo, you don't have to give me this. I'm fine, really."

"It's no problem at all," Theodore grinned. "I can take a little cold, you know."

"T-Thank you," Eleanor said softly, snuggling into the jacket and inhaling his scent. "I hope it gets a little warmer..."

Another gust of wind blew by, this time much harder than the last. It nearly blew the two rodents right off the bench! Theodore was able to keep a firm hold, but Eleanor began to tumble forward. An arm quickly shot out to catch her and she fell into his arms. Just as quickly as the wind had come, it was gone.

"Are you okay?" Theodore asked, keeping a firm hold on her just in case they were hit with another blast of wind.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Eleanor said, smiling up at him gratefully. Theodore gulped nervously, feeling her soft, petite body pressed against his own.

He loosened his grip on her arms, embarrassed. "S-Sorry."

"It's okay," Eleanor said, sighing gently as she relaxed in his arms. "You don't mind if we stay like this, do you? You're nice and warm..."

"I don't mind at all," Theodore said coolly. He made sure to keep respectful as he held her close, feeling the steady rhythm of her heartbeat against his own. He stroked her back soothingly as he held her, the two of them enjoying the sight of the setting sun.

"Theo?"

"Yes, Ellie?"

"I'm having a great time," she said, snuggling into his chest. "Do you think we could do this against sometime?"

"Of course we can. I'd love that," he smiled.

XOXOXOXOXO

_Author's Note: Go, Theo, you sly dog, you! :D * smacked *_

_No, but he's such a gentleman! Theonor definitely needs more love, just like the other two couples. I really hope we see a lot more romance in the upcoming third movie, Chip-Wrecked! _

_Thanks for reading! Two more chapters to go. I might extend this, we'll see._


	5. A Waste Of Time

**The Unexpected**

**Chapter 5**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_Author's Note: Phew, this one was a bit tricky to write. But I'm glad I was able to get it done!_

_Now it's time to introduce some more conflict for Theo! _

_Enjoy and thanks for the reviews, as always. I'm so happy to be close to wrapping this up._

_XOXOXOXOXO_

"Oh come on, Theo! You said you'd tell us about your date!" Alvin whined.

"Sorry, Alvin," Theodore said, shrugging. "It's personal."

"What? It is? Can't you just give me a _little_ hint?" Alvin pleaded, unable to stand something being held secret from him. "Come on, did you guys kiss? Or... oh man! Did something _more_ happen?"

Simon gave him an exasperated look. "Oh please, Alvin. I'm sure nothing like _that_ happened. Right, Theodore?"

Theodore wasn't quite sure what "that" was, but he shook his head. "Yeah, nothing like that."

"Phew," Alvin said. "That's a relief. You're still my little brother, after all. But tell us! We won't tell, promise!"

"Nope," Theodore snickered, somewhat enjoying Alvin's tortured expression. "It's a secret. Something between me and Ellie only."

"Oh! You called her by her nickname. Something _must_ have went on!" Alvin said, grinning. "You go, Theo!"

Simon stopped at his Literature class before turning to them. "It's almost time for class, guys. I'll see you two later!"

"Oh, wait!" Theodore said, stepping forward. "Remember you and Alvin's promise to let me come to the gym with you this afternoon, okay?"

"Of course," Simon said.

"Yeah, we won't forget," Alvin said, giving Theodore a noogie. "Stop being such a worry-wart, butterball!"

"I'm just making sure!" Theodore grinned, playfully pushing him away. "I'll meet you guys in front of the house before dinner."

"Sounds good," Alvin said, turning to head for his class. "Catch you later!"

Theodore waved goodbye to the red-clad chipmunk before running to make it to his own class. On the way, he noticed Eleanor was struggling to catch up, her books spilling from her arms. Theodore immediately went to her side to help her, offering to carry most of her books.

"Thanks!" Eleanor said gratefully. "I thought I was going to be late."

"No problem," Theodore said, running with her. Thankfully, they made it to Julie's class seconds before the bell rang.

Ms. Ortega closed the door behind her students before taking her place in the front of the class.

"Alright, guys," she said, erasing her board. "We're not doing anything new today, but you _should_ take advantage of your time and finish up your sculptures. We can't spend too much time on them, so work efficiently."

Eleanor and Theodore retrieved their sculptures from the cupboard. They had already finished the basic shape and had them fired up in the kiln beforehand, so all that was left to do was to give them a fresh coat of paint.

Ms. Ortega set a selection of paint beside them, along with paintbrushes.

"Thank you," Eleanor said, looking over her two cupcake sculptures. "I think I should paint one mostly pink, and the other mostly purple. To match them, you know? What do you think?"

"I think that's a good idea," Theodore nodded, mixing his paintbrush in the yellow paint. "It'll match all of their clothes and stuff. Can you paint a toaster waffle red or blue?"

Eleanor giggled. "Not unless their radioactive!"

"Point taken," Theodore smirked, painting both of them yellow. "How about little red and blue streaks?"

"Oh, I like that!" Eleanor said, watching him make quick dashes of paint along the both of them. "I'm sure they'll love it!"

"I hope so," Theodore said, carefully setting them on a napkin. "Hopefully these will dry before I get home. We're all going to the gym this afternoon."

"Oh, that sounds great!" Eleanor said, bouncing. "The gym's loads of fun. Be sure to have them spot you, though."

"Spot?"

"Mm!" Eleanor said, walking over to him. "Like when you're doing weights. Someone should always be there ready to help you just in case it's too heavy for you, or you lose your grip!"

"Oh, I never knew that," Theodore mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. "That sounds awfully dangerous."

"Oh, it's not," Eleanor assured him. "You just have to be careful, that's all!"

"I think I'd feel better if you came," Theodore chuckled. "Would you like to join us?"

"I'd love to!" Eleanor said excitedly. However, she quickly faltered. "Well, actually... no."

"No?" Theodore said, slightly hurt.

"Oh, don't get me wrong," Eleanor said quickly. "I just don't want to take you away from your brothers, or anything like that."

"Oh, I see," Theodore said, laughing. "You could never do that. But I guess I see your point. You probably have other things to do anyway, huh?"

"That doesn't mean I wouldn't like more time with you," Eleanor said, smiling. Theodore blushed and looked away shyly. "If that's okay with you, I'd like to go to the movies sometime. My treat."

"That sounds fun, Ellie," Theodore said, wringing his hands. "I'd like that. We should do it sometime this weekend?"

"Oh, you know it," Eleanor said. She looked over their projects, lightly touching them. "Oh! I think they're dry!"

"Really?" Theodore said, testing them. "You're right! Good, now I can give them to Alvin and Simon."

"I hope Britt and Jean like theirs," Eleanor said, fretting over the clay cupcakes.

"I'm sure they will," Theodore said firmly. "They have to."

Julie graded their projects early and allowed them take it home with them. Theodore and Eleanor made sure to carefully wrap them up in napkins so they wouldn't break and said goodbye to each other as they headed for their second period class.

Theodore hummed cheerfully throughout the rest of the day. Things couldn't be any better: things were going well with his family, his grades were all good, his relationship with Eleanor was blossoming, and he was doing really well on his diet! In a way, it was almost too good to be true!

XOXOXOXOXO

The bell for class dismissal finally rang. Theodore packed his backpack and hurriedly made his way towards the front of the school. Dave was, no doubt, waiting outside to take them home.

Unexpectedly, Claire was sitting beside him inside the car as well! It had been a while since Theodore had seen Dave's girlfriend, since the both of them had always been so busy with their careers.

"Hi, Claire!" Theodore said, waving.

"Theodore! How are you?" Claire smiled. "It's been ages! You've looked like you've grown up a lot since last time."

Theodore blushed. "Thank you."

"Where are your brothers and the Chipettes?" Dave asked, turning down the volume on the radio. He turned to Claire. "You'll love meeting the girls."

"They're not here?" Theodore asked, looking around. "The Chipettes should be here soon. I'm not sure where Alvin and Simon are..."

"They'd better hurry," Dave grumbled, looking at his watch. "We have a small rehearsal this evening."

Claire opened the door for Theodore and he jumped into the backseat. He smiled up at her as she buckled the large seat belt over him.

"Don't worry, Dad," Theodore said. "I'm sure they'll be here soon."

Soon enough, the three girls joined them after waving goodbye to their classmates. Dave waited a few more minutes before Simon finally came running out of the front doors, screeching to a halt on the side of the car.

"Come on, Simon, get in," Dave said. "Let's go home. Where's your brother?"

"Sorry," Simon panted, hands on his knees. "I forgot! I have to stay behind for Chemistry Club, and Alvin has football practice today. We'll walk home after."

"Ah, that's right," Dave said, snapping his fingers. "Alright, make sure to come straight home after you finish."

"Okay," Simon said, preparing to head back.

"But what about the gym?" Theodore interjected.

"Don't worry, we'll make it there," Simon reassured him. "I promise."

Simon waved goodbye to them before quickly heading back inside. Dave revved up the engine and the group made their way back home. Theodore was slightly worried that they wouldn't have time to go to the gym that day like they had planned.

_Well, even if we don't, that's okay,_ Theodore thought. _We can always reschedule._

_XOXOXOXOXO_

A whole three hours had gone by now. Theodore had waited on the porch the whole time. He knew it would take a while for their extra-curricular activities to end, but he had never known it to go for _this_ long.

_Maybe something happened and they had to stay back a while longer,_ Theodore reasoned, not wanting to suspect that they had forgotten about him. _Yeah! I'm sure that's what happened._

Twenty more minutes went by. As time passed, he became more and more agitated.

"Where the heck are they?" he grumbled, balling his fists in frustration.

The front door creaked open behind him. He looked up to see the Chipettes peering out at him, concern etched on their faces.

He immediately shook himself out of his brooding thoughts. "Hi, guys! What's up?"

"We were worried about you," Eleanor said, waking over to him. "You didn't come in for snack time..."

"Oh," Theodore said. "I wasn't hungry."

In all honesty, he had completely forgotten about having a snack hours ago. Now that they mentioned it, he was starving! But he refused to budge from the spot, feeling that at any moment his brothers would come running up the driveway to take him to the gym.

"Alvin and Simon still aren't back yet?" Brittany asked, folding her arms. "That's not like them. It's getting late!"

"What time is it?" Theodore asked.

"It's five o'clock," Jeanette said, taking out the purple ribbon holding up her hair so she could brush it out. "It's almost dinner time, actually."

"What?" Theodore snapped. "It is? But they promised – oh! There they are!"

Sure enough, a red jeep was riding down their street. In it was about five jocks from their school, one of them obviously Ryan. Theodore was never one to hold a grudge, but he was still a bit wary around the boy. Although he expected Alvin to be with them, he was shocked to see Simon amongst the group.

"Bye guys!" one of them said as Simon and Alvin hopped out of the car. "See you at school next week!"

"Catch you later!" Alvin said, waving.

"Thanks for the ride," Simon said.

Theodore waited until the group drove off before running over to meet them. Though slightly annoyed, he was sure they had a good reason for not being able to keep their promise...

"Hey, guys? It's late," Theodore said, walking with the two of them as they made their way for the front of the house. "Did club activities go on too late?"

"Hm?" Simon said, looking down at him. "No, why do you ask?"

Theodore paused before looking at Alvin. "Did practice go over longer than you thought?"

"No," Alvin said. "What's up? Did you have something planned?"

"Yes. Yes, I _did_ have something planned," Theodore said icily, steadily losing his patience.

Alvin and Simon winced at his surprisingly cold tone.

"What's wrong with you today?" Alvin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You completely forgot, didn't you?" Theodore said, rolling his eyes. "Both of you promised that we would all go to the gym together this afternoon. You _promised_ me just this morning! How could you possibly forget in a couple of hours?"

Simon frowned. "We... we did?"

"Yes!" Theodore said, nearly shouting now. He couldn't help it. How many times had he brought this up? "You guys said we'd work out and hang out at the gym! Don't pretend like you forgot that quickly. I can't believe you guys!"

"Dang, um..." Alvin rubbed the back of his head, looking away. "Look, we're sorry. Something came up. We were just going to come home and Ryan offered to hang out with us at the movies, so- "

"You put me off for _Ryan?_" Theodore said incredulously, disgust evident on his face. "What the hell's up with that!"

"Theodore! Language!" Simon scolded. "There's no need for all that. We didn't put anyone over you. Something just came up and distracted us."

"You did!" Theodore yelled, balling up his fists furiously. "I've been reminding you guys of this for days, and he comes along and offers _once_ and you guys totally forgot about me!"

"You're blowing this totally out of proportion," Alvin said, placing a paw on his shoulder. "Take a chill pill, Theo. We have lives, you know. Sometimes we want to hang out with friends. You understand how that is, right?"

"No," Theodore said, snatching away from him. "I don't mind you having friends, but don't flake out on me and make me think we're going to go out when we're not! I sat out here all afternoon waiting for you two, and you were out having fun."

"Theodore, please!" Simon hissed, glancing at the Chipettes, who were watching a little ways off. "You're making a scene."

"Shut up," Theodore shot back. "You're supposed to keep promises."

"Grow up," Alvin said, his own patience growing thin. "So we broke a little promise! We said we were sorry."

"Don't give me that," Theodore said, narrowing his eyes. "This isn't the first time you've left us hanging, Alvin. And you too, Simon. I'm always the one who tries to hold us all together, and you know what?"

He reached into his pocket and took out his two sculptures. They were meant to be presents for his brothers, who he had always respected. Even though they could sometimes get on his nerves, he was always willing to keep the trio together. But now... something was different. Why was it that _he_ always worked the hardest to keep the family bond strong, when they did everything to undo it...?

_Crash!_

He threw the two clay sculptures onto the pavement, watching with small, morbid satisfaction as they shattered into several pieces. Simon and Alvin's eyes flew wide open in alarm as they stepped back. Brittany and Jeanette gasped, while Eleanor covered her mouth in shock.

"I should have _never_ wasted my time on those," Theodore said, turning to return to go back inside. "And I should have never wasted my time on you two either."

Theodore stomped past his brothers and the Chipettes and went back inside the house. Brittany and Jeanette glanced at each other, not quite sure what to do. Simon gently picked up one of the pieces as Alvin made a move to follow Theodore.

Eleanor quickly recovered and glared at Alvin and Simon before they could make a move to follow Theodore.

"Don't. I'll talk to him."

XOXOXOXOXO

_Author's Note: Aw, it seems even poor, sweet Theodore has his limits. I guess Alvin and Simon sometimes take his patience for granted._

_One more chapter to go! While brainstorming, however, I think I'll make one extra chapter. _

_Thanks for reading, as always!_


	6. Growing Up Is Hard To Do

**The Unexpected **

**Chapter 6**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_Author's Note: Good lord, ha ha. FINALLY._

_And I'm more than likely adding a few extra chapters. I know I kept saying I was going to write 6-7 chapters, but I agree with **Cenicis1275**! I don't think something like this will be easy for Theodore to get through, and will take time. So, I might add this story up to nine chapters instead! _

_Oh, and I DO take your reviews into consideration. I might not reply most of the time, because I don't want to clog up inboxes with "thank-yous"! But you know I love you guys~ :D_

_Hopefully Eleanor can help Theodore out, or at least help him deal with his bros._

_XOXOXOXOXO_

The cool evening air was a welcome sensation. He watched a couple of small children play with a ball as their parents watched them from their place at a picnic table. The brother was going easy on his little sister, who seemed to be only a toddler.

A small smile pulled at his lips.

_Reminds me of the times Simon and Alvin had to take care of me when we lived in the forest,_ he thought with a small chuckle.

His smile soon gave way to a frown. _But that's all in the past now, isn't it?_

"Theodore?"

There was no need to turn around: he could tell just by the sound of the voice that it was Eleanor. She must have followed him all the way to the park from home.

Although he had only planned to go to his room after the fight with his brothers, he soon felt he could not handle even staying in the same house as them. However, he learned not too long ago that running away was a reckless and dangerous idea. He had no plans to leave his family. But, for now, he would rather _not_ look at his brother's faces.

But he had no intention of worrying poor Eleanor. She was likely the only one genuinely worried for him, and rushing out like that without giving her a chance to talk was rude.

"Hey, Ellie," he said, not looking up from his hands. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to leave you behind."

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean to," Eleanor said softly, hopping onto the bench and settling beside him. She hesitated for a moment before gently resting her hand over his. "Are you okay?"

"I – no," Theodore started, giving her hand a firm squeeze. "I'm so mad I can barely see straight. How could they blow me off like that? I mean, I can understand if something came up and we just had to put it off," Theodore went on, shrugging. "That wouldn't have been a big deal. But they threw me off for Ryan. _Ryan._ I'm their brother, for god's sake!"

"I know, I know," Eleanor said soothingly, rubbing his arm. "It wasn't right."

"What if I had done that to them? Simon would have given me an hour-long lecture, and Alvin would have never let me forget it," Theodore continued, scowling. "But if they do it to me, I should just get over it?"

Eleanor nodded silently, letting him vent his emotions.

"And it's not just this," Theodore said, taking a deep breath. "I've noticed things. Like when I wanted to sing a particular song. Dave lets them pick their own, no problem. But when it comes to _me,_ I'm not allowed to pick and get handed some song Simon originally chose. What, am I not mature enough to pick my own songs? It's not fair."

"Well, maybe Dave was just looking out for you," Eleanor reasoned. "I can see why you're mad, though. But maybe he doesn't want you to get in over your head."

"Maybe," Theodore said reluctantly. "But it just doesn't seem that way..."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the other visitors of the park. Theodore had calmed down significantly, now in deep thought. Maybe... maybe he _had_ overreacted. What if he was totally blowing this whole thing out of proportion?

_No,_ he thought, shaking his head. _They broke their promise, even after promising many times. I'm not going to let them off that easily. I'm tired of always being a soft touch._

"Eleanor?"

"Yes, Theodore?" Eleanor replied, looking up at him.

"Do you think that... we're growing up?" Theodore said slowly, not sure how to put his thoughts into words.

Eleanor tilted her head, confused. "Growing up?"

"Yeah. I remembered what Alvin said, about them going out more. What if that's just... something I have to accept?" Theodore said, sighing. "Maybe we're not going to be a team forever."

"I don't know, Theo," Eleanor said, twitching her tail sadly. "I don't want you all to split apart. Maybe they just don't know how to divide their time between their friends and you yet."

"Well, maybe that's bound to happen," Theodore said, shrugging. "I mean, maybe Alvin has a point... somewhat. They were both wrong for what they did... but maybe I should also realize that we're going to grow apart as the years go by."

"I don't like that," Eleanor said sadly. "Does that mean Brittany, Jeanette and I won't be as close one day?"

He glanced over at Eleanor. To his surprise, tears were in her bright-green eyes.

_Great,_ he thought. _Good going! I made her cry..._

"Eleanor, I'm sorry," Theodore said, hugging her tight. "I didn't mean it like that. Maybe I'm wrong. Just because that might happen to me and my brothers, it doesn't mean it'll happen between you guys. I'm just a bit mad, that's all."

Eleanor squeezed him back. "I know, Theo. I know."

"I guess I have some growing up of my own to do," Theodore said, voicing his thoughts. "Maybe next time it won't be so hard to deal with. I don't like it at all."

"You don't have to distance yourself," Eleanor said, giving his arm a squeeze.

"If I don't, how do I know I won't get hurt again? I'd rather that than go through this again," Theodore said, frustrated.

What was he supposed to do? Move on and pretend that he wasn't hurt? Or, everytime he _did_ get hurt, get over it? That might have been something he did in the past, but he was losing his grip on the situation. At this point, he refused to let things slide the way things were.

"Lean on me."

"What?" Theodore said, raising a brow. "What do you mean?"

"If you can't rely on them, rely on me," Eleanor said. "You can't go without someone to help you. Everyone feels sad or angry sometimes, and it's not healthy to keep it bottled up. You'll break down," she said. For some strange reason, it sounded like she knew this from personal experience. "You need someone to confide in. If that person can't be your brothers, then you can lean on me. And I can lean on you in return."

Theodore didn't reply. How did he know that she wouldn't do the same thing? He never dreamed his own family would start to leave him behind. How could he be sure someone outside of that circle wouldn't do the same? He didn't think he could ever put his faith into someone like that and take the inevitable hurt again.

"How do I know you won't hurt me?" he said softly. "You could always leave me one day. Or get bored. Or have something better to do," he said with a sigh. "It wouldn't be the first time."

Eleanor gently took his face in both hands, slowly turning him to face her. Theodore struggled to keep eye contact. She had never been so close to him before...

"Theo, I promise you, that will never happen," she said firmly. "I'll always be by your side, no matter what. As long as you tell me, I'll always try and help you. I … I..." she paused, gulping. "I... really, truly care about you."

"I care about you too," Theodore said, smiling. "Sorry. This... this is all new to me. I don't mean to doubt you."

"It's new to me too, honestly," Eleanor said with a nervous chuckle. "I don't know really know the 'right' thing to say. I just want you to know how much I lo – er, care about you. Y-Yeah!"

"I know," Theodore said, giving her a knowing smile. "I like you just as much."

Eleanor leaned over and planted a small kiss on his forehead. Theodore's eyes widened at the touch of her lips, his tail frizzing up.

"Good," she said, grinning. "I don't like to see you sad."

"I didn't mean to worry you," Theodore said, gently touching the spot she kissed.

"Well, you did!" Eleanor said, faking indignation. "You're mean!"

"H-Huh?" Theodore stuttered. "I am?"

"Yes!" Eleanor said, suppressing a laugh. "And now you have to make it up to me!"

"How do I do that?" he asked.

"Another date," she said, winking. "After we do our concert next week. Movies, then a walk in the park."

Theodore grinned at her. "Oh, the horror!"

He laughed as she playfully bopped him on the head. "Theo!"

"Okay," Theodore said, kissing her hand. "That sounds great to me."

Eleanor hopped off of the bench, holding out her hand. "Come on."

He hopped down to join her, taking her hand. "I'm not really ready to head back home yet..."

"Oh?" she said, looking around. "It's getting a little late, though..."

He looked up at the sky. Just as Eleanor said, the evening sky was slowly giving way to nightfall. Dave and Claire would worry about him if he stayed out too late, but even _that_ wasn't enough of an incentive for him to go back home just yet. He still didn't want to see his brothers. At this moment, even with Eleanor there to calm him down, he loathed them at the moment.

"You can head on back, if you like," Theodore said. "I think I'll stay out a bit longer."

"But Dave and Claire will be mad if you do," Eleanor said, looking worried as she bit her lower lip.

"I know," Theodore said, wincing. "I know I'll get in trouble, but I honestly can't be bothered right now," he glanced up again, spotting the glow of a few stars. "You better hurry."

Eleanor wrung her hands for a few seconds before shaking her head. "No."

"What? But you'll get in trouble. Go on!" Theodore insisted.

"I'm not leaving you," Eleanor said adamantly, stomping her little foot. "I can take the punishment. I'm a big girl, you know."

A small smile appeared on Theodore's lips. "You're crazy, Ellie."

"That's why you like me," Eleanor giggled, skipping alongside him as they walked along the grass and up the nearest hill. "I told you, I'm not leaving you. Ever."

"Ha, we'll see," Theodore teased. He looked down the hill, watching some of the people from before pack up their belongings and prepare for the trip back home. Only about two or three people were still left. He grinned and looked up at Eleanor. "Hey, wanna race?"

"Oh, say what?" Eleanor laughed. "You think you can beat _moi?_"

"That's right," Theodore said, puffing out his chest. "Let's do it, little miss."

"Oh, you're on!" Eleanor giggled, poking his chest and watching it deflate at her touch.

Theodore and Eleanor crouched down. Theodore already knew that he wasn't going to win against her, but he wanted to see if he could at least keep up.

"Ready. Set... go!" Eleanor shouted.

Theodore dashed as fast as he could. For a few seconds, he actually passed Eleanor as they made their way towards the base of the hill!

_Wow, looks like all that exercising really did pay off! _Theodore thought, awe-struck. _I'm actually winning a race for once!_

However, his advantage over her didn't last for long as she soon caught up with him before putting more and more distance between them. Theodore tried his best to regain victory but his body betrayed him.

Eleanor easily made it to the base of the hill a few seconds before her counterpart, with Theodore panting heavily.

"I won," Eleanor said, bouncing.

"I thought you said you wasn't going to leave me behind," Theodore joked.

Eleanor laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Sore loser! But you were pretty good back there. You're definitely making progress! I'm going to have to watch myself around you if you keep exercising!"

"You really think so?" Theodore asked.

"Of course!" Eleanor said, nodding. "We'll do it together!"

Theodore and Eleanor noticed it had gotten even darker during their race: fireflies were now lightly fluttering around and the soft cry of crickets could be heard not too far off.

"Oh, fireflies!" Eleanor said, dreamily watching the glowing bugs. "I used to love watching them when we lived in the forest."

"So did I," Theodore said. "Have you ever tried catching them before?"

"Catching fireflies?" Eleanor said, looking nervous. "I never was one for bugs. Don't they bite?"

Theodore laughed. "Of course not! Well, at least fireflies don't. Come on, I'll show you!"

Eleanor reluctantly followed Theodore as he chased one of the glittering bugs around. He soon caught up with one and jumped, clasping it between his hands carefully.

"Gotcha!" Theodore said, making sure to not harm it as Eleanor galloped over. "See? Take a look."

"Ohhhh!" Eleanor said, gasping softly as she saw the tiny bug in his hands crawl around. It's wings flittered and it's light flickered in time to the others around them. "It's so pretty!"

"It is, isn't it?" Theodore said, smiling at the captivated look on Eleanor's face. "Would you like to give it a try now?"

"W-Well... okay!" Eleanor said uncertainly. "I don't want to hurt the poor things..."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you won't," Theodore said, waving the notion aside. "You're the most gentle chipmunk I've ever known."

"You really think so?" Eleanor asked with a small smile. "Alright, I'll give it a try."

Theodore watched as she scurried after another firefly and clasped it in her tiny hands. After checking to make sure it was unharmed, she hurried back with an excited smile.

"Look! Look, I did it!" she squeaked, jumping up and down in excitement.

"I knew you could," Theodore said, giving her a high five. "Nothing to worry about!"

Eleanor carefully released her tiny captive, watching it flutter around her head. "They're so pretty.. I can't believe I was so scared of them."

Theodore let one of them rest on the tip of his finger. "Oh, yeah, they're harmless. We should catch a lot of them and put them in a jar."

A large, burly owl perched a little ways away, startling the couple out of their conversation. It's large, eerie yellow eyes stared down at them, looking as if he was prepared to strike at any moment.

"Let's go," Theodore said, gulping nervously. He may have grown accustomed to living with humans, and heck, _living _like one, but his instincts and basic survival skills hadn't left him. "It's later than I thought."

"Good idea," Eleanor said, following him as they quickly ducked for cover and eventually left the park.

Fortunately, there was no other predators on the path home. Theodore stopped in front of the doorway, nervous. He could only imagine the worry and anger Dave and Claire were experiencing waiting for Theodore and Eleanor to get back home.

"I know we're in for it now," Theodore said, grinning at her. "You ready?"

"Of course," Eleanor said. "We're in the same boat, after all."

Theodore and Eleanor jumped through the mail slot and was shocked to see the family grouped together in the living room. Dave heard them land inside the hallway and immediately ran over to them.

"Thank God, you two are alright," Dave said, his hand over his heart. "What were you two thinking? We were worried sick about you!"

"We're sorry, Dave," Theodore said, looking down. "We didn't mean to."

"Yeah," Eleanor said, twitching her nose sadly. "We just went out for a walk, that's all."

"That's no excuse!" Dave snapped.

Claire gave Dave's hand a squeeze. "Hold on, Dave. Don't get too angry."

"You're right, I know," Dave sighed, rubbing his temple. "You two better not _ever_ give me a scare like that again. You're both grounded for two weeks."

Theodore winced, as did Eleanor. They both glanced over at each other before saying, "Yes, Dave."

"Now, you two get to bed," Dave said, folding his arms. "All of you."

"But we haven't eaten dinner yet," Theodore said.

"I know," Dave said, raising and eyebrow. "And?"

"Nevermind," Theodore mumbled, hurriedly running up the stairs with Eleanor hot on his heels.

"And no talking, go straight to bed," Dave yelled after them. "I might come up with a bigger punishment if you run your mouth."

As usual, Alvin dismissed what Dave said and walked up to Theodore. However, he did keep his voice down. "Theo, can we talk?"

"No," Theodore said flatly. "I'm tired."

Simon came to his other side, resting a hand on his shoulder. "We know you're upset, Theodore, but we really need to talk this out."

"I don't want to talk it out right now," Theodore said, glaring up at him. "I just want to be left alone. Can't you two give me that?"

"A-Alright," Alvin said, letting him go ahead of them. "Sure, bro. We'll talk about it tomorrow, okay?"

Theodore didn't respond. Maybe they thought that things would magically fix itself in the morning?

No.

Something like this wasn't going to go away so easily. He was going to make sure of that.

XOXOXOXOXO

_Author's Note: Wow, I had to keep redoing this chapter. I just kept having trouble with the flow of it. XD_

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
